The Heat
by PALC
Summary: It's hot as hell in Konoha and Naruto needs to cool off. But he only ended up doing the exact opposite. NarutoXNarutoXKakashi Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

It was overwhelmingly hot outside. Unbearable. The kind of weather you wouldn't even want to walk around naked in your own skin, it was so uncomfortable.

The entire village was in a sour mood. People were hot and testy, prone to violence with all the mutual irritability floating around like oxygen.

The air was stuffy and clung to you like a dirty wet towel, cloaking you in the unfathomable heat as it sunk into your skin.

It was a disgusting feeling to say the least, and that was how Naruto felt. He felt disgusted, by this village, by this god-awful weather, by life in general at the moment actually. He would swear later it was the heat; it must have melted his brain, made some wires malfunction because it sure as hell wasn't his first plan.

He had summoned a clone to fan him… three actually. And they were all equally as naked as him.

There was a lady in a neighboring apartment building gaping at him, covering her little boy's eyes as Naruto lounged naked and free on his porch, overlooking the village below. He heard the lady swearing at him, telling him to show some decency, but he guessed the lady couldn't fault him entirely because she quit almost as soon as she started. She was wearing the least amount of clothes she possibly could before she was labeled indecent herself. Her little boy was only in a pair of thin shorts.

The fresh air never felt better and Naruto moaned appreciatively. Even though the air being fanned at him was stuffy and stale, like it had been burned and then left for him to filter through his lungs, he was grateful for he came that much closer to being cooler than he was before.

Then the air stopped. He opened his eyes, sitting up, and wincing as his sticky back peeled from the plastic lounge chair he been reclining in. What the hell?

His clones were fighting and the fan was close to being flung over the edge of the porch, being wrenched from clone to clone in a mad grab for the only source of comfort available. Naruto sighed, this was not going to work and he only knew a few water jutsu he could use. For those he would need a wide open space.

And then it clicked, the training ground! No way would someone be out there in this weather, no one not even the most tolerant of shinobi could train in such awful conditions. And no teacher would be cruel enough to try it out on their students.

Unless you were Gai and Lee.

Naruto shivered.

His clones were still fighting and he whistled for them to stop. Waiting patiently as they came to attention, he managed a faint smile. He really did loved his clones.

The clones were ordered to gather supplies and then disperse and soon Naruto was dressed with just a pair of orange boxers and a cooler by his side, standing atop the ledge of his bedroom window. He jumped out at lightning speed and a blur of tan and orange could be seen racing out of the village.

Kotestu and Izumo laughed as they watched the blonde rush out the gate, they were in close apparel.

Naruto meanwhile was having a refreshing time, kicking it to high gear when he entered the trees. The wind was whistling by at a cooler temperature than he could have possibly hoped for, he was tempted to just run around like this all day. It was when he landed in the training grounds he smiled, even though all the oppressing heat had returned upon his slowing down, he was finally going to be cool. He searched the area faintly for a chakra signature. He was satisfied when he found none, and all-out grinned, forming a rasengan.

In no time there was a crater in the earth, one he filled with water from a newly learned water jutsu.

Placing the cooler down next to the edge he stripped off what little he had on in the first place, and the orange boxers were left alone on the ground. He jumped in, naked as the day he was born, summoning two other clones to do cannon balls with.

This is how Kakashi found him, splashing with himself in an admittedly resourceful makeshift pool. He wasn't surprised in the least it had been Naruto to set off his senses though. The teacher had been reading over by a stream when he felt the sudden chakra spike and being what he was, battles instinct and plain curiosity commanded him to satisfy his knowledge.

He settled up in his tree then, content to watch his former student. Naruto hadn't sensed him yet, something he found odd, almost understandable considering the intense heat, but still inexcusable. He would have to remind him of that.

He was actually about to jump out and greet him, Naruto was a long time student, now friend. It was only when he noticed some odd movements from his clones that he really started to pay attention to Naruto, an oddly intimate touch here, a loving brush there. They were splashing around in the water sure, but why did it look so much like a dance? He hesitated on the tree limb, reluctant to bother the blond at all.

Then he saw something he would never forget.

One of the clones attacked Naruto.

At least, that was what he first anticipated it to be. Kakashi stood at attention, ready, at the almost hostile body language the clone was giving off. He looked to Naruto hoping this was some weird training game, and given order maybe, when he noticed something else. Naruto had not only welcomed it, but was getting off on this. The naked clone had ripped the equally naked Naruto close to him, grinding confidently into him…

Kakashi's brain fried. It was like Icha Icha. But with men.

He didn't know what made him worry more, that this was obviously nothing new for Naruto or the fact that it was to Kakashi. How could Kakashi not have known about this? And why was he liking it more by the second?

Naruto could feel his clones watching him, his every intake a breathe, his body as it swam and muscles ripple as they fooled around and tried to have a good time. As the god awful heat lifted and was replaced by the wonderful sensation of cool water sliding against your skin. He could feel a new presence in the vicinity and after a while discerned it was his old mentor, Kakashi.

Then he got the most brilliant idea. He signaled and laughed mentally. Either his teacher would freak and bolt, stay and watch silently, or join in the fun.

How he hoped for the latter.

It had been a while since he had seen his old teacher, what he could remember of him Kakashi had been quite the looker. They hadn't seen each other for so long, and now here he was. Here was a chance. He remembered he'd had a crush on him once. It had only lasted for a little while, eventually fading, but now here he was, Kakashi and him alone. What potential. Naruto's heart was thudding as he put a plan into motion that could make or break a longtime relationship.

Whatever happened, he decided, he would enjoy it though. And as his clone ground against him, he moaned breathily, air escaping and knew he would definitely enjoy this, even if his guest did not.

Kakashi actually wasn't sure what to do. He had spied a fair share in his days but never on a previous student. He was perverted but just how far was he willing to take that title? And yet, he couldn't remove his eyes. He watched, as if in slow motion how the two bodies fell together. The third clone pushing them to the edge of the water hole where they changed their positions, melting into one another so flawlessly Kakashi could feel the sin in watching this, a stirring in his groin so perfect he would be willing to trade any innocence left if only to indulge in this perverse act for a while longer.

The two were so involved in the other, the original Naruto hiking his legs up around the clone and sucking his face like his life depended on it. The clone was grinding Naruto against the ledge and the third clone dove under before emerging behind the two, making himself room to play.

Fingers were shoved into Naruto's ass unexpectedly and his head fell back as he let out an extremely loud moan, his clone didn't mind their interrupted tongue war and continued down his jaw to his neck where he ravaged the skin there. Naruto breathed heavily, clutching to the first clone, legs clamping around his hips while the clone behind impaled him with long fingers. Naruto held on as the clone built speed with his fingers and the friction between all three was amazing. He could feel his first clone biting his shoulder, holding him and grinding their cocks together, unintentionally rubbing his ass into those wonderful fingers behind him and his back against a third cock where his clone was servicing him from behind.

Kakashi would swear he was not in his right mind. Whatever possessed him to drop out of his tree was a mistake. A huge mistake and also one he would never regret for the rest of his life.

His first clone, the one in front was suddenly lifting him higher and then he felt the head of the clone in back enter him from behind. He gasped, in pain and pleasure, practically impaling himself further as the two forcefully eased him on slower. Then his front support was gone and the clone in behind grabbed him, switching their places so fast Naruto was left a little dazed. Suddenly he was shoved up against the ledge of the water hole, being pounded into from behind. The clone that had dispersed returned his memories and Naruto screamed the clone still active choosing this time to drag him to land and pull him up to all fours. He held him by his stomach, back to chest and beat him from behind viscously.

Naruto loved every second of it.

"S-shit… H-harder!"

His clone kissed his sweaty skin, murmuring things to him, bringing him closer to his climax.

Shit. He was almost there. Just one more second and he was done for.

"Naruto."

And he blew his lid, he came, explosively hard. It hadn't been his clone that made his cross the edge though.

The clone and he dropped into the dirt, the clone rolling them to the side and pulling Naruto close.

Naruto breathing slowed, coming down from his high as he gazed at a figure closing in on them.

Kakashi's eyes were smoldering.

"Fuck, heh. About time you came out… you dirty bastard."

KOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOX

So how was that? Anyone like it? Well! You gotta tell me. Reviews make me update, not alerts! XD can you blame a writer?


	2. Chapter 2

KOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOX

Dear god. Kakashi could feel his blood rush; he couldn't keep his eyes off the two. Rutting like dogs on the ground, and he had such a delicious view.

He could imagine himself in the clone's place, engorged dick sliding in and out of that perfect ass. Such a rosy little hole, so small, bringing him such pleasure. How tight would Naruto be? He couldn't control his intake of breathe at the thought, couldn't control his body any longer. It was almost like an out-of-body experience as he felt himself jump out of the tree, felt himself walk closer to the two shinobi just finishing their first go. He felt himself slowly undressing without his permission. Felt battle hardened hands palm his dick, heard a breathless sound escape his mouth. He had never reacted this strongly to anyone before…

What the hell was wrong with him?

It was pure unadulterated lust at its finest. So irresistible, so unrelenting and unrestrained he wasn't sure he could handle it, like he would shutdown any moment it was so powerful. It was more potent than any jutsu he had ever encountered and he swore his blood was coursing through his veins at ten times the normal pace, that his heart would burst any second.

His sex drive had switched into overtime, so intense, more oppressive than any heat Konoha could throw at him. So thick and heavy in his throat, like he couldn't swallow anymore because it had gone dry at the sight of the beautiful blonde fucking himself in such an open, ordinary place anyone might stumble in on. His limbs weightless yet cumbersome every step he took toward Naruto, like god was fucking with the gravity dial on purpose, going up a hundred notches and down again for his own sadistic amusement.

His clothes were fast disappearing, almost gone. When had that happened? This was all going so fast yet so slowly. He felt his eyes lock on the clone and he suddenly wanted him gone.

"Naruto."

It was something about the way he said it, something that just made him shudder remembering it. He couldn't recall Kakashi's voice ever sounding so husky, so inviting. It aroused him like nothing he had ever experienced prior, which is why even after such a mind blowing orgasm Naruto was still so hot, hard again, waiting for his ex-sensei to do the nasty things he had once dreamed he would do to him so long ago.

"Fuck, heh. About time you came out… you dirty bastard."

His clone popped out of existence at a silent mental command and there was a sudden intake of breath and a euphoric feeling running through him. Ready, he arched off the ground with every intention of spreading himself for his old teacher, to relish in remembering the shared orgasm with his clone and to invite chances of another.

Kakashi was bare, no mask, everything having been removed but he decided he was nothing compared to such a gorgeous creature laying himself out for the taking. Kakashi would fuck his brains out, pound into that beautiful body until it was screaming to be brought to the edge. All that tan sinewy muscle was stretching, bending for him and bright blonde hair was wet and sticking to his forehead. Baby blues opened and were dark and clouded, gazing at him half mast and alluring. He watched them scan his body and look back up to meet his mismatched red and black. Naruto liked what he saw apparently and wet his red, abused lips with a dangerous tongue. He was, unknowingly or not, fueling a wicked fire in the pit of Kakashi's stomach, rousing an animal long-caged and dangerous when provoked.

All plans to make this a short fuck were slowly dwindling.

Naruto couldn't help staring, the jounins battle hardened body had muscles so well defined and rigid beneath his skin. Powerful muscles he could see hidden beneath the surface, and a generous package, a perfectly erect cock, waiting to spear him through.

The sight was nearly enough to make him come a second time all over.

And now for the first time ever he had seen Kakashi's face, a goal he had never succeeded in achieving, and yet all he could concentrate on where those two dark orbs gazing at him hotly, burning him. The red and black of his eyes contrasting each other so greatly he couldn't concentrate on them both at one time but so sexy together Naruto wanted nothing more than to have them trained on him all day.

"Are you going to make me get up and do this myself, or can you position your dick yourself, old man?"

It should have, by all means, ruined the mood, but years of this kind of banter only spurred Kakashi on further.

Naruto didn't know what hit him; all he could register was he was facing the dirt once more and his arm being pulled into an unhealthy position behind his back. He could feel something against the inside of his thigh, and a shiver ran through him. About time Kakashi touched him.

"Old man, huh?"

Experienced fingers ran over his chest lightly, tweaking a nipple and ripping a gasp from his throat, leaving him to shiver uncontrollably as his hand continued to glide down the blonde's front. Naruto's arm was released and he immediately placed in to the ground for support, lest he find himself face down in the dirt. A strong arm gripped his waist, hauling his ass up and he couldn't help realizing the obvious differences between his clone and Kakashi. The overwhelming possessiveness he could feel in his grip, the absolute desire being given off in every touch, all reaching new levels he knew no clone could ever imitate.

He was ripped back, and eyes rolled into the back of his head as he was entered in one go, no preparation. He was plenty ready though, his clone having already gone at his ass before this.

And now there was another glaringly obvious difference between his clone and Kakashi.

His size.

God did he look big, but he felt positively huge when he slammed into him. He moaned, loudly and unabashedly, gripping the ground below him any way possible. Trying to find leverage to force himself back onto that wonderful cock sliding into him at such a painfully slow pace, hitting his prostate hard and nearly dead on every time. He could feel that orgasmic pleasure building, faster than he'd really like it too and tried to suppress it. He wanted this to last, god how he wanted this to go on forever.

He never thought he could be here, that his plan would work so well and he'd be getting his mind fucked into oblivion by his ex-sensei. That he'd feel such a perfect heat well in the pit of his being, curling and twisting deliciously until his mind was blown into ecstasy.

His hair was stuck to his face, sweat dripping off their bodies and mingling, Naruto's cock was rock hard and leaking, positively ready to burst when Kakashi gripped it and pumped along with the rhythm they had built together. He was screaming now, he thought it was Kakashi's name he was trying to cry out but he guessed the choppy syllables he could form weren't even close. He could feel throaty moans against his skin, lips pressed into the back of his neck and the guttural sounds reverberating into his ears, an attempt to staunch the proof of the immense pleasure he was getting out of Naruto's body.

And he could hear harsh pants of his name, Kakashi sounded so unlike himself at the moment Naruto wasn't sure he was in total control. Kakashi bit him then and drew blood; only arousing Naruto further and he felt his blood boil to an all time high.

Kakashi came after Naruto, who was sent flying over the edge at the sudden pain in his neck, such a feral gesture igniting something unknown inside him, or maybe it was just a masochistic kink, who knew? Kakashi's eyes saw white as those heavenly walls clenched around him, drawing his release from him. He emptied himself into the blonde, coming with all he had, surprised at his load. The blonde's mouth opened wide, no sound coming forth to greet his release as the best orgasm Naruto had ever experienced rocked his body to his core. Kakashi felt like he came forever and once he withdrew the blond attacked him. Sharp teeth caught the tender flesh of Kakashi's lips before straightening up and they shared a powerful kiss. Their tongues were especially rough and they battled before Kakashi won out and dominated the blonde, pinning him to the ground with his heavier body and controlling everything entirely.

Naruto never knew Kakashi could be so aggressive and the blonde never knew he would like this so much, this submission. The temperature coming off their bodies was impressive, both panting as they came down from their high. Their eyes met, and they both knew this would definitely be more than a onetime thing…

Naruto had originally come here to cool off, but he decided he would trade cooling off for this heat any day.

KOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOXKOX

Well, I guess that's the end. I think this half of the story really blows the first part out of the water though. Anyone agree? More thoughts? Complaints about my excess use of commas? Again, reviews not alerts please!!!


End file.
